Imprisonment
by Inky ivory
Summary: Hermione Granger is the prisoner of Draco Malfoy. She is forced to obey to whatever he commands and her life is dark and full of secrets. But is there any light at all? But hey no haters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

I was his slave and he was my master. I was locked in his prison and bound to serve and love only him.

He was the strong, slithering serpent and I was his weak little lion. His hiss was louder than my tiny fearful roar, and he liked it like that.

Draco Malfoy owned me. I was his property locked within his mavolent grimy grip. He could kill me, seduce me and beat me, he could do whatever he desired and I would obey.

He was the Strong Serpent and I his Weak Little Lion.

My hands were locked in thick, tight leather straps above my head. I led there still, tears slipping down my rosy cheeks.

"You disobedient little…" Draco paused and turned to face me as I led bound to the bed. I dreaded his next words.

He came onto the bed pulling off his shirt and all of his clothes. I gulped fearfully, preparing myself for the pain.

"You will be tamed and as your husband I will do it with pleasure." His tone was dark and satisfied as he licked his lips, hungry.

He ripped every piece of clothing off of me and I was left bare, naked and helpless.

I felt his skin touch mine as he led on top of me. His hands went lower and lower until he finally got to my private area. But to him nothing of me was to be left private.

I gasped for breath as he entered me with a violent solid thrust. I screamed painfully finding no pleasure at all. He groaned with burning satisfaction.

"My weak little lion." Draco panted, his thrusts becoming harder and deeper inside of me.

The strong intense pain seemed to last eternally, I screamed and cried all night but Draco moaned and groaned feeling nothing but endless pleasure from my body and listening to my pain.

My body fell up and down uncontrollably from his powerful thrusts, I could not keep the yell from escaping my mouth.

He stopped, still inside of me. I stared into his cold, evil eyes.

"Show me some pleasure, I'm trying hard but all you do is scream. I'm being gentle and soft. I can go harder if you like." He smirked licking my face with his moist tongue.

"Please stop, I will be good to you and I will show my love and affection as I should." My voice was weak and still highlighted with intense pain. Draco grinned coldly undoing my leather straps freeing me.

"Show me now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun shone through the clear glass window and illuminated the bedroom with it's beautiful golden glow.

I listened to his steady breaths beside me. Draco's arms wrapped around my waist keeping me tight to him. I felt our warm skin touch one another's as we led.

My body felt soar and a dull pain still existed but only very slightly. It was a peculiar feeling, not horrid and putrid but in a way good and refreshing. It seemed to me like my body and it's joints had loosened.

For the first time I felt like Draco was not my master and I was not his slave. My mind pondered over last night's pleasing, pleasurable events. Maybe, I did love Draco I just needed a way to show and feel it.

"Good morning my strong, beautiful lion." A smile appeared suddenly at his light soft words. I turned to face him and kissed his moist wet lips.

"I love you." Three simple words could change my life and I replied back.

"I love you." I realised that there was no terrified lie or desperate fakeness, it was genuine and true.

I felt my hands trace patterns along his warm skin softly.

"Let's start again, Hermione. Me, you and the baby." Draco grinned. I shot him a bewildered expression.

**Baby. **We had no baby…

Draco inhaled deeply and replied.

"Well, of course you're pregnant, I made sure of that. It was my intention of last night. Did you think I wanted to make love to you because I have feelings for you ?"

The rocks came tumbling down…..

**Sorry, it's short I'm going to do another soon though. Feel free to give me some ideas and opinions. – Inky Ivory. **** No haters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My hands went to my stomach. I didn't want to be pregnant, I didn't want a child!

I was wrong. Draco never loved me, he never has and he never will.

I'm simply a belonging for his personal wishes and desires. He acted like he loved me for one moment and then the next it was ripped up and the real him came again.

He was demon, a beast, a devil !

I felt my warm smooth skin as I lifted up my shirt.

Could I love it ? Would I ? How could I raise a child? Would I make a good mother ?

All of these questions went round and round in my mind, like they were on a never ending loop playing rewind.

Could I get rid of the baby ? Would it be for the best ? What would Draco do if I got rid of the child inside of me ? I dreaded to think, to imagine what he'd do to me.

A shiver shot down my spine. My want sat in my left jean pocket I could do it now. Say I had a miscarriage, say that something went wrong.

I inhaled a large gulp of oxygen, panic rising inside of me.

What was I thinking ? Was I going completely insane ? It was my baby and I was considering murdering, killing it. Surely, I was just as a monster as Draco was.

"What are you doing ?"

I stopped dead, my pulse quickening as Draco came from behind me, putting his hands on my still flat stomach.

"I want a boy." I knew that he wasn't making a general remark but was telling me that I was without a single doubt going to give him one.

Anger ran through my veins at his suggestive, demanding words. I supposed he'd never heard of get what you're given or like it or lump it.

I kept my mouth shut and sealed. Draco leaned down and kissed my stomach.

"My little boy, my little Slytherin boy." He breathed lightly.

The word Slytherin caused vomit to rise inside of me, and I was unable to keep it down.

It all went all over the bathroom floor….. and on Draco's sleek black shoes.

"You gormless girl !" He yelled angrily grabbing my neck with force. Fear rapidly attacked every inch of my body and it refused to fade or go away.

I stumbled backwards against the wall, Draco still holding me tightly.

"Don't kill me." I pleaded as he went to reach for his wand that sat in his robes. He shot me a ghastly, sickening glare.

"Did I say to speak, Hermione ?" There was a gargantuan amount of rage in his voice and I really didn't want to make it worse. I shook my head desperately.

I really didn't want to die….


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys just to say I'm really loving Fanfic and this is my first one that I've written and I'd like to just say any pointers, advice or comments you'd like to give me would be a lot of help. So thank you for all your support ! Any ideas for the next chapter, just tell me.**

**Reviews welcome **** Thanks - Ivory ink ENJOY GUYS! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Draco released me rapidly. His cold, evil eyes piercing into my very soul.

"What did you just say ?" He barked fiercely watching me closely. I gulped sucking in huge gasps of air. I shrugged my shoulders in reply.

"What did you just say ?" Draco repeated again with a harsher tone. I crossed my arms.

"Nothing, Draco." I regretted what I had said as soon as I had said it. **Rot in Hell** were the very words that I had used and I was sure that he would make me pay any moment for them. He pursed his bottom lip, thinking of what to say back to me and what to do.

"You're lucky you're carrying our child otherwise I would have beaten the very words from you."

He stepped closer threateningly, but I was already as far against the bathroom wall as I could possibly be, so it was impossible for me to draw back more from him anymore than I already had.

I felt his breath fan across my flushed face as he stood there staring at me coldly. His gaze caused my very blood to boil. I prepared myself knowing full well that he was about to do something to me.

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN !"

His loud booming voice caused my ears to deafen slightly and I slipped down the wall , making myself lower than he was.

He stood above me like a King, an enraged King but one none the less and Draco was the one who had the power and authority over me. He towered in height and towered in control.

"Get up !" I did as he said like the slave to him I was. Still, I kept my head bowed staring down at vomit covered floor.

"Take my hand!" Draco demanded his wand securely in his right hand. He didn't give me a chance to give him my hand, he took  it.

I didn't see the point in asking any questions or protesting in anyway shape or form, because I knew that it would do nothing.

We evaporated to an unfamiliar place and it was far from Malfoy Manor.

The skies here were deadly grey and a Castle stood, it's ancient magical stone shielding what lay inside. It was imposing to say the least and not seeing any land or town near made me slightly more nervous.

"We're here to see Voldermort." Draco's voice was dark and warning.

**VOLDERMORT ! **

I wanted to run but I could not, Draco was tightly clenching my hand.

I was going to visit **The Dark Lord **Being held against my very own will.

Suddenly, within a fraction of a second I was in a sickening dark Hall with the putrid stench of blood.

**VOLDERMORT **


End file.
